


C-4

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Grand Theft Smosh AU (Polysmosh) [2]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Asexual Character, Drabble, Fluff, Gangs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sohinki thinks about his relationship with Joven - while the other man is mixing C-4.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-4

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Jovinki, and boxmans on Tumblr wanted Jovinki too, so have this little fluffy drabble thing I wrote!

“Hey, pass me the hexamine?”

Sohinki looked up from his phone, from the texts he’d been banding backwards and forwards with Anthony about their next heist, and locked eyes with Joven across the table. The other man was kneeling in front of the other side of the coffee table, a beaker in one hand and a stirring rod in the other. He had unwieldy gloves on and a pair of unflattering goggles over his glasses, which he pushed up his nose with the back of one of his hands.

Sohinki leaned over and passed a bottle, one labelled sloppily with ‘HEXAMINE’ in Sharpie that rattled with the tablets inside, to Joven. He leaned back, resuming his laidback position on the sofa as he half-watched Joven mix the ingredients to make C4 in an ice bath, the other half of him concentrating on the long to-do list Anthony was sending him via text.

Finally, placing his phone aside, he kicked his legs up onto the sofa and put his arms behind his head, turning his neck so he could watch the other man in the quiet of the warehouse. Joven had his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he crushed the hexamine tablets and added them to the nitric acid in the beaker slowly.

Sohinki was often fascinated with Joven’s affinity for chemistry. When he’d been inducted, the first time he met Joven was when the other man dropped a crate onto his foot and bumbled to pick it up again. From that moment, Sohinki had harboured something of a small, hopeless crush on Joven. A few months later, when he was invited with Mari to be part of the polyamorous relationship between Ian, Anthony, Joven, and David, he wasn’t surprised. When those four were fucking in the warehouse, eagerly ushering him and Mari outside, after every job, it was hard for their relationship to be considered any kind of secret.

Unlike Mari, Sohinki spent some time mulling over the idea. He was asexual after all, having no interest in sex whatsoever and preferring it to be kept far, far away from him at all times, he wondered what would be in it for him. Sometime, while he was thinking it over and over, Joven had come to him and gently, carefully, kissed his lips after a heist.

He decided after that that, maybe, there was something in the relationship for him after all, if it wasn’t all heated hands on cool skin after heists. Sohinki later discovered that once he’d got over his own misconceptions about polyamory, romance came easier to him with the other members of the crew as well, though Joven still held a special place in his heart.

When he drifted back into the room out of his own head and thoughts, Joven was mixing the RDX crystals with the plasticiser.

“Almost done,” he murmured, reaching out blindly for the mineral oil, which Sohinki handed to him after affectionately rolling his eyes.

Sohinki swung his legs down off the sofa and moved so he was leaning forwards, watching Joven’s every move carefully. Even though the other man could occasionally be a clumsy, bumbling idiot, he trusted him, even with highly volatile explosives. After all, joven was intelligent, no matter how stupid he sometimes acted for the fun of it.

“Done!” Joven happily exclaimed, leaving the ice bath and all other pieces of equipment haphazardly on the floor. It was nearing four in the morning, and Sohinki let out a small yawn which he stifled with the back of his hand.

“Finally,” Sohinki said teasingly, looking up when Joven stood up to watch him take off his safety equipment. The other man placed the gloves and goggles onto the table and then walked around it, flopping onto the sofa next to Sohinki.

Joven leaned over to kiss at Sohinki’s cheek, and like always, right on cue, Sohinki felt a blush rise up onto his face. He could never get tired of Joven giving him little shows of affection like that.


End file.
